C U R I O S I T Y
by OneLyricLess
Summary: A Forodwaith, travelling alone at the cost of her life. She needs to rescue her sister. She needs to find her savior. She needs to follow her heart. She needs to vow her life upon two small hobbits. She needs to vow her life to protect the prince. She needs to make a sacrifice to her melamin. She needs the King of Mirkwood.
1. Chapter 1

To the average person who stepped on the borders of the Ice-Bay of Forochel would not survive two days in the harsh winds. Of course it wasn't always like this in the first age but after a terrible war and witchcraft the the bay was turned to winter.

Rincthel's ancestors grew accustomed to this oddity and treated it like it had always been there, teaching their children how to hunt, build and survive in the wilderness.

Rincthel's father, Beriadan had enough of the ways of the Forodwaith and took Rincthel and her sister, Rilien and smuggled them to Carn Dûm, the frightening fortress, which had been ruled by the witch-king who had been the one to curse her homeland, was no home to the two sisters.

The two sisters had travelled further to the mountains of Angmar, trying to escape the sickly region, only a small fraction had been cut off from the deadly wargs, orc packs and other creatures but no more could they take not being able to sleep from the frightening nights.

Life had been hard for the sisters from the minute they had been smuggled from their hometown. Travelling from Angmor, past Gundabad (which was a mighty task) to the river Langwell. Still, they were not safe.

That night they arrived by the river they had set up camp to rest from their long journey. Everything was fine, the night was still from the Shepherd's delight.

"Red sky at night, shepherds' delight. Red sky in the morning, shepherds' warning," Rilien had said, winking at her sleepy sister who in return giggled and looked up at the red sky, admiring the stars that began to show.

Rincthel heard Rilien gasp and looked down at her with panic, her hand flying to the hilt of her knife located by her belt resting lightly over her skirt. But she only saw her sisters gazing at the water, a look of wonder and love on her face.

"What is it?" Rincthel asked softly, moving to sit by her sister who had placed herself closer to the river.

"The river looks so clear, beautiful." Rilien grinned and smiled at her sister. "I haven't ever seen a river so pure since, well forever," She exclaimed, laying a hand on Rincthel's shoulder.

The youngest of the two, Rincthel, smiled back at the excitement that was flexing off of Rilien in giant waves. Then all went bad, ruining the time of innocence and youth.

Rincthel was hit on the back of her head with the but of an axe by the feel of it, knocking her to the floor. Her last few moments conscious was spent watching as her sister was enslaven by hooded figures, her screams were the last things to be heard as her body was picked up roughly before she felt herself flying. Then everything went blank as her body hit the river of Langwell.

When Rincthel next woke up she was wet, cold and in the arms of a large man, she began to mumble everything she could feel, think and see.

"They took her," She whined out, her head hanging over his muscly arm, she couldn't hold herself up.

"Who took who?" A gruff voice replied, it was sharp but it held no nastiness behind it, just curiosity and concern.

"The hooded figures... They took my sister, Rilien," She would slur over and over. The man would sigh as she repeated it, he would rock her every so often, willing her to go back to sleep and soon she did.

The male reached their destination, an inn of sorts.

He recalled the findings of the young maiden and frowned as the owner of the in showed him to a room. He hated the lack of heat and placed the girl on the bed, shedding himself of his fur coat, covering the small girl with it, he then sat by the bed in the creaking chair, watching over her.

The male pondered. He was making a trade with the Men on the Northern and was walking along the river Greylin to the docks when he saw a body floating close to the lands. He had quickly loaded his boat and grabbed the female, thankful that she was alive.

He stopped at the border of the Greenwood the Great, not daring to venture further. There he saw the very inn they had rested and he planned to leave her, not seeing any purpose to stay after finding out what caused the parting of her sister.

He fell asleep sometime during his memories, his mind never forgetting about the young maiden beside him.

Rincthel's head felt heavy, her body drained but her hear felt empty. She remembered her sisters departure, how she was taken from the hooded men, her heart swelled at the thoughts.

She felt the harsh light against her eye lids and began to open them, breaking away the thin layer of crust that sealed her eyes. She felt the welcomed heat and looked down, around and across from where her body lay warm.

The shriek crawled up her throat, luckily she had caught in just in time, remembering that this man was her saviour, the one she should be thanking, but she couldn't find it in herself to speak to him.

She carefully pulled the fur coat away from her body, laying it neatly on the bed as she slid from the giant bed, thankful there were no creaks. She looked around, her eyes scanning every inch of the room before spying parchment and ink.

It seemed the inn was well stocked up.

The note she had written read;

_Dear sir/trader,__  
><em> I am thankful for all that you had offered me and not been able to face you but I cannot dwell on the past or present, I must look towards the future and find my sister. I hope you return to your home, I am sorry for the past you hold, I can see it upon your face as I watch you sleep whilst writing this message. <em>  
><em> I have no doubts that I should meet again with you in the future, I hope sooner rather than later, maybe by then I have plucked up any courage and will find you myself. I had noticed you are a skin-changer, my people worshipped the likes of your kin, trust my word that I will find you one day. <em>_

__ I wish you all the look with your trading and may the Shepherd's_  
><em> bring you happiness through your venturous days. <em>_

Rincthel tucked the note into the collar of the coat and lightly slipped from the room with one glance at the large, hairy man, smiling lightly before closing the door.

Her presence had vanished as if she was never there and never once did she look back. Although her past did linger in her mind, the sight of her father taking herself and Rilien from the harsh winds to the darkest of places, the adventures she had with her sister and the disappearance.

She glanced around at the plain marshlands, she was sure her journey had not taken but few miles along the forest edge.

She faced the woodlands, noticing an opening with a large gate that had been covered in vines and various flowers. It looked so pleasant, the brightness was something new to Rincthel, she liked it. It almost looked Elven, in fact, it was Elven. She quickly deemed it safe and pressed on towards the giant gates, stepping into the woodland.

The same brightness on the outside had deceived her however, the effects it had on her were a toll, especially for a Forodwaith her age. They were deemed weak at her age and in fighting ranks would be slain within the first few strikes in a battle.

She felt a drowsy feeling come down on her, slowing her movements into a slur of dizziness and a feeling of lost. She hadn't known that she had crossed the borders, she had headed the wrong way. Whichever way she was supposed to be heading.

She heard them before she saw them; Elves.

Despite the sudden lack of will to move, her senses were luckily still running clearly, enough for her to hear her oncoming attackers. Unfortunately her movements were slow to grab her knife, an elven sword was already at her throat with four other surrounding her, two with arrows stretched back, aiming at her face, the other two held the cleanest, smoothest swords she had ever witnessed.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" The attacker from behind snarled out, she could feel his breath on her exposed neck due to her platted hair.

Rincthel decided then and there that she would take a vow of silence and refused to answer any of the questions thrown at her until a heavy shove was felt and Rincthel was down on her knees.

"Speak or I shall leave my father to deal with you," The male spoke once again but again he received no answer. He growled out his frustration and removed his sword from her neck, grabbing her by the arm and tugging her to her feet. "Walk."

Rincthel thought best not to anger the elf further and followed his command, eyeing the other Elves as they led her through the forest and into an open area, she could see the shimmers of the buildings the further they got closer and Aule was she in shock by its grandness.

She watched as two guards opened the brown, wooden doors, allowing her to see what was hidden behind the marvellous walls but that soon diminished when she saw a rather large thrown in the centre of the hundreds of stairs.

A She-Elf was spotted next to the back of the throne, looking up at the person sat in front of her with a pleading expression her face but was soon to be sullen when her and Rincthel's eyes met. She saw a pass of sympathy in the Elf's eyes and furrowed her brows.

Then she saw him, her immediate thoughts were; A King, relating it to the throne in front of her. She eyed the jewels resting on his fingers, the silvery tunic that clung to him. Her eyes zoned in on the crown, it was unlike any she had imagined, it was not gold or silver nor iron, it was of wood and berries.

"Legolas, who have we here?" His voice ran through her like the wind first did back in Forochel, except this time, it was a pleasnt feeling, one which she wouldn't mind feeling again.

"A tresspasser, she refuses to speak," Legolas, the man that had held her at sword point, told his father.

His father's ice cold eyes stared down at her and her thoughts wavered, where was she again? She felt light headed, she couldn't breathe. It seemed he had seen this as well, his keen hearing focusing on her laboured breaths.

"Leave, all," He ordered with a flick of his wrist, his body was still lounging back in the chair. Soon it was the two of them. "You may speak now," He told her softly, nodding his head with a slow blink, almost like a promise of some sorts.

Whatever that action was, Rincthel had acknowledged it and stood straighter, ready to tell her story to the obvious King but what came out was not what she had planned. "Where am I?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, part confusion, part apprehension and little bit of curiosity before he answered her. "You are in Greenwood the Great," He announced loudly, pride in his voice.

Rincthel felt herself coward. She was in, "Mirkwood." She had heard the stories about these woods, how strong the Wood Elves really were, the king that could speak Sindarin and Silvan.

Rincthel lowered herself to one knee, an arm over her heart as she closed her eyes, bowing her head slightly. "I am sorry," She opened her eyes. "My Lord," She finished.

Thranduil eyed her with slight interest, moving his body to sit up straighter, an act of him listening or at least willing to listen. "Why are you in these woodlands?"

Then did Rincthel tell her story; the witch-king and his curse, her father smuggling her and her sister, under the witch-king'a ruling, escaping, travelling through Gundabad, fleeing to the rivers, the kidnapping of her sister and then finally her journey to the very halls she stood in.

King Thranduil was shocked to say the least, though he did not show it, the efforts of what the maiden had gone through to get away from such a wretched place.

"I thought all Forodwaith's had been wiped out by the War of Wrath," He commented, glancing her up and down. "Seems not," He finished. "I offer you my help, in return I'd like payment."

Rincthel perked up. "Anything," She offered, a smile on the corner of her lips.

"Join us, stay here and join my ranks," He replied, watching as the smile fell from her lips, a frown on her features as she mulled the proposition.

"It would be my pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

"Legolas," Thranduil called, his eyes still on Rincthel when the young elf strolled to the throne. "Take our guest here and see that she is fed, bathed and well rested."

Legolas curiously glanced at the girl beside him before nodding up at his father, holding out an arm in the direction.

Rincthel had no choice but to follow him, throwing the king a look of wonder of her shoulder one last time. Her eyes met his and she saw the slight smirk on his face.

Her breath hitches and she faced forwards, following the elf through the different pathways before they entered another hall, this time there were doors on each side of her.

"This will be your room, I shall be be back in the morn," He bid her a farewell with a polite nod, leaving her by a door to ponder over her meeting of the elves.

She inhaled a long well needed breath, turning around and opening the door, taking in her new chambers.

Rincthel had never seen something so grand, she had never once seen jewels yet the furniture was covered with them.

She let her fingers trailed across the furniture, the different surfaces feeling foreign to her before she placed herself on the bed, revelling in the soft comfort.

She fell backwards further on to the bed and sighed with content, finally glad to have a roof over her head.

She fell asleep, dreaming about the King of Mirkwood, the place where she was now homed to, her new king was the finest of them.

A rapping on the door woke her from her slumber causing her to groan out curses in her own tongue.

After a struggle to will herself to get out of bed she dragged herself to the door, opening it slowly.

She looked down at their boot clad feet and recognised them to be Legolas' and her head shot up. _He's the prince, pay respect_, she thought to herself.

Legolas frowned watching her face go trough several emotions before staying with a small polite smile. He shook his head and continued with what he needed to say; "my father wishes to see you."

Rincthel watched with wide eyes as he turned around curtly and walked away from her. She fumbled to close the door and ran after him, latching onto his hand with two of hers.

He stopped mid step, stiffening considerably, watching with fierce eyes as she moved to stand in front of him.

"I noticed you fighting," She mumbled to him softly, knowing fully that he could hear her. "I don't know what it was that you was fighting-"

"Spiders," He cut her off, looking down at the Forodwaith. He was very curious, she had made her way through his fathers wrath of trespassers and now had a place in this Kingdom.

"Right, wait what?" She asked her eyes widening further. "Oh Aule," She felt dizzy all of a sudden, she was so close to death, so close to spiders?

Legolas frowned, tucking his hands behind his back as he waited for her to come back to the present.

Rincthel cleared her throat, standing taller, her movements becoming less stiff as she stood in his presence. "I was wondering if you could teach me combat."

If Legolas was shocked he did not let it on and instead nodded his head with thought. "We shall discuss this was my father," He told her, walking around her.

Rincthel gulped heavily remembering her first encounter with the King and the proposition he made for her. She watched as Legolas pushed the doors open, her eyes flickering around the throne hall. Her eyes fell on Thranduil as he lounged by his throne, talking with one of the Elven guards.

"I dass carnen?(is it done?)" The Forodwaith had heard, but she did not speak Elvish, therefore she did not know what he had asked the guard.

Thranduil looked up at the clearing throat of his son and glanced down a foot more to see his newest soldier. He kept his eyes on her as Legolas walked up to him, Thranduil meeting him halfway.

"Man eerig? (What are you doing?)" Legolas asked, ignoring the hard looks the Forodwaith was suddenly giving them.

Thranduil saw the hard look on her face and smirked. He glanced at Legolas and side stepped him, walking down the rest of the stairs to meet her. "Now you are well rested I have a maid here who shall help feed and dress you then you are to meet Legolas and I by the edge of the forest."

Rincthel looked at the shy maid and nodded slowly, before respectfully looking up at her king. "Yes my lord," she bowed and followed the maid.

Soon she had her food and was dressed in unexpected clothing. She wore a tunic and brown fitted pants with knee high treading boots. She was expecting something a little longer, almost floor length.

The maid had her hair in a waist length platt and was soon directing her to where King Thranduil and Prince Legolas were waiting.

Legolas held a look of sourness, his jaw clenched with blue eyes narrowed at the girl in his sights. Thranduil however had a pleased smile upon his face, his hands clasped together behind his back.

"Mellon (my friend) come," He told her and the three ventured off into the forest, leaving the maid behind.

Rincthels eyes widened at the sight of a small arena, three bullseyes with a pack of arrows and one large bow besides it.

"Welcome to your first lesson in archery." Thranduil held his arm out to the small arena, surrounded by trees upon trees.

Rincthel felt breathless, her eyes sparkling with light and happiness. "Who will be my teacher?" She asked.

"Legolas," Thranduil smiled, stepping forwards. He rested a gentle hand on her shoulder. "He will be teaching you combat," He stated. He watched as a bright grin was on her pale face, her eyes dancing between the father and son.

"You and I however," He started once again, his face still the same placid expression. "We will be working on your Elvish tongue," He told her.

Rincthel hadn't felt this happy since the day Rilien was placed in her arms as an infant. "How do you say thank you?" She asked.

"Hantanyel," He replied.

"Hantanyel," She smiled through her words, before bowing her head respectfully. "My Lord."

Thranduil nodded his head and gave one last meaningful look to Legolas before walking off. "Three hours," He called.

Rincthel held respect for her king, he saved her and for that she would repay him anyway she could.

"Shall we?" Legolas sighed, flipping the bow from his arrow, swiftly he picked out an arrow, shooting it at a target.

Rincthel watched this happen with keen eyes, admiring the grace he held.

Legolas turned to face her. "Your turn."

She let out a slow breath, shaking her hands as if to relieve her stress and strode forwards, grabbing an arrow and bow.

She placed the arrow on the notch and stretched her arm back, resting her thumb to her chin and then she let it go. The two watched as it soared through the air before lodging itself just on the edge of the target.

Rincthel jumped as an arrow zoomed past her, splitting hers in half as it hit exactly where she hit.

"Not good enough," Legolas huffed. "Again."

Rincthel made a noise similar to a cat mewling and grabbed another arrow. She placed the arrow on the nock point, pulling the bow string back as far as should could but before she could let go, Legolas shouted.

"Hold."

She did. She watched out of the corner of her eyes as he scanned her position. "No, your elbow needs to be higher," He told her, knocking her elbow up. "Hold your hand on the grip, your grip on the string is good," He hummed.

Rincthel felt pride swelling in her stomach.

"Just shoot straight, aim," He finished and stepped back. "Whenever you are ready." She aimed, closing one eye to focus and she aimed straight for the bulls eye.

She let the bow go, the two watched as it slammed right on to the bulls-eye, Rincthel smiled wildly at her achievement and over confidently pulled a swift move just as Legolas did and once again hit the middle.

Legolas had stepped towards the target in amazement, letting his fingers drift over the arrow heads. "A true Forodwaith," He breathed, looking back at the red faced woman who sheepishly smiled at him, a bow and arrow in her hands.

"Hidden talents," She spoke softly, glancing down at the bow with a proud smile.

Legolas watched with narrow eyes. He has offered to teach her to fight properly with a sword.

He had first told her to strike the air, showing him everything she knew. It wasn't much. She knew how to stand and hold a sword, she knew where to strike but that was it.

"You're doing it all wrong," he snapped finally having enough to Rincthel's relief.

"My dad only taught me how to swing a sword and stand, he didn't have time for anything else," She reasoned with him.

Legolas came up behind her. "Strike at me," He told her, unsheathing his sword from his back. He decided to use one for now.

Rincthel looked at him unsure. She didn't want to wildly swing at him she'd hurt him if she was.

Legolas saw right through her and began to swing his sword round and round, his movements swift as he pivoted and whirled gracefully and then with quick strikes he had knocked her to the ground, pinning her to the floor with her holding his blade in her hands, slicing them.

"Your strength is good, so is your handling of pain," He praised her, letting loose of the sword and jumped up. He grabbed her from under her arms and lifted her up. "Head to the healers, I'll be there soon."

She nodded and walked back towards the entrance of the forest, she was looking down at her bloody hands, shocked by the pain and amount of blood shed.

Rincthel knew this was just a mere scratch in the world of war, a stab to the stomach is a real wound.

"Milady!" Rincthel looked up and saw her worried made. The woman ran over to her, taking the bloody hands in her own. "What has happened?"

"Sword fighting, please can you direct me to the healers?"

The maid blushed and glanced down. "I am a healer milady, but we will need the ingredients."

Rincthel nodded and followed the timid elf, walking across the wooden floors of the bridges and down stairs until they came upon a large room filled with the smells of plants and medicine.

"What's your name?" Rincthel asked a few minutes later as the maid was bandaging her.

"Odessa, daughter of Odeon milady," The petite woman replied, blushing as she finished the last bit of bandage. She stepped back and bowed her head respectfully. "What about yours? I don not believe any of us know your name?"

"Rincthel, daughter to Beriadan," Rincthel smiled sadly, remembering her family and suddenly she felt disheartened and homesick.

"Have I said something to unplease you, milady?" Odessa asked, frowning with worry.

"No, no," Replied a hasty Rincthel. "Just remembering home," She smiled, wiping away any stray tears. The two were startled by a heavy knock at the door. "Legolas," She told Odessa and hopped off of the bench, opening the door for the prince.

The prince stood stoically on the other side, looking at her hands before nodding to Odessa, walking away from the two.

Rincthel noticed that was a time to follow him and nodded gratefully at the maid before running to catch up with the tall elf to see the King.

"May I make a small confession?" She whispered into the quietness as she scratched at the bandages.

"Only if you stop itching, it'll only hurt you more," Legolas replied, noting her movements on her hands. Rincthel nodded.

"I'm nervous," She muttered.

"There is no need to be, say the right thing at the right time and all shall go well." His reply didn't really help the Forodwaith.

"How am I supposed to know what the right answer is?"

"You just will," He cracked a small amused smile and stopped outside of the throne doors. "This is where I shall leave you, it's time you learned your way around here if you are to stay," He told her.

Rincthel nodded in understanding. "Thank you," She breathed. "I know you didn't want to teach me today but I appreciate you doing it," She quickly said before he left.

Legolas had his back turned to her, there was no need to mask his shock. "I-I misjudged you before we even took a step into the training, you have potential, something that I am not about to throw away."

Rincthel let a grin shine on her face and watched him as he walked off, glancing over his shoulder to nod before disappearing from her sight.

"And now for the father," She whispered, turning and pushing the doors open with one great heave. She eyed the throne which where the King sat idly, the red-head talking to him once again.

"And what happened to you?" Thranduil's voice echoed, startling Rincthel from her gaze upon the red-haired woman who which he had cut off.

Rincthel sheepishly glanced at her sliced hands and put them behind her back, knowing that he had already seen them.

"War battles, my lord," She stated, walking up to the throne with dignity, eyeing the woman who stood straight, a sword in hand.

"It seems during our haste, we had not received your name," Thranduil all but purred grabbing all female attention. "May we have it?"

"Rincthel, daughter of Beriadan," She replied for the second time that day, luckily she hadn't teared up at the mention of her father but her heart did quicken as the King muttered her name, letting it roll off his tongue.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ego, Tauriel," Thranduil said, waving his hand to the woman standing next to Rincthel. The woman, Tauriel, nodded before walking off, not once casting a look back as she nodded to the guards she past.

Rincthel's eyes scanned the large hall, taking in every detail, she was aware that her king was watching her do this but chose to ignore it. "Let us begin," Thranduil smiled, holding a hand out directing her to sit in front of him.

She climbed the stairs slowly, her eyes widening at the opportunity before her and sat on the stone wall. Her body looked so tiny by his side, he almost dwarfed her petite figure.

Thranduil eyed her, watching the light shivers than ran through her body from being so close to him.

"May I ask a question?" She asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"You may."

She licked and bit at her chapped lips before opening her mouth. "Why are you personally teaching me? Why not have an elf like Odessa teach me?"

Thranduil's eyes narrowed scrutinising her actions. "Do you not appreciate me teaching you in my own time?" He all but snarled.

"N-no." His eyes narrowed further. "I mean yes! I mean no disrespect it was just an observation."

"Well I suggest you keep your observations to yourself, Rincthel," He replied coldly, his jaw twitching. "Now be silent."

Rincthel glanced down at her hands sheepishly before nodding. She looked up at him with a new face.

"I'm going to teach you phrases, ones that you will need to know for now," He explained and leaned forwards.

"Le suilon," He said, the words rolling off of his tongue fluently. "It means I greet you."

"Le suilon," She repeated.

"Pedhil edhellen? Do you speak Elvish."

For two hours the couple had sat and unknowingly taught one another, Thranduil learning more about the young guest he had taken in and her learning not only useful phrases but that he is not always a rathful King with no feelings.

Their lesson soon ended when two guards rushed in, saying that there were scouts in the forest of Mirkwood which led them to believe an Orc pack was not far behind. Rincthel had tried to follow him but was held to the wall, a hand wrapped around her throat

.

"Do not follow me or I shall banish you, then they can have you," Thranduil had snarled in her face, pressinghis body against hers. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Rincthel whispered, her hands holding onto his large one, begging for him to release her and after a scrutinsing glare he did.

"Make sure she does not leave, do whatever you have to," Thranduil shouted over his shoulder as he walked out of the throne room, leaving two guards to watch the Forodwaith.

Rincthel gulped nervously at the two pairs of eyes watching her every move and turned around, walking back to where the King's throne was and perched on the step below the comfortable looking seat, eyeing the few little gems which she had guessed to be Starlight.

She remembered her father telling herself and Rilien the stories of the Elves and Dwarves and the race of men and how they had all come to dislike one another after the many wars. She also remembered her father telling her about Thranduil, son of Oropher and how the two had walked into the War of Dagorlad but Oropher was slain, leaving the throne to his only son, Thranduil.

Rincthel had known so much about the Middle-Earth but she had never dared to venture outside of Forchel, until her father had shipped her and her sister to the worst place known across the plains of Middle-Earth.

And now here she was, in the castle that her father would describe as a bedtime story.

She pondered around the hall many times, scanning every inch always finding something new to gaze upon. She glanced back at the two guards to see the, talking amongst themselves heatedly. With a grin she picked her bows and quiver up, sheathing her sword and ran passed the guards.

"Elleth, stop right there!" A loud voice shouted from behind her and she turned, stopping with a grin. "I am not an elf." She had said before running but all courage left her when she spotted two angered eyes staring right at her.

"Dolle na los, (your head is empty)" Thranduil hissed when he had come closer to her, grabbing her by the forearm and began dragging her back to the throne. "Listen to me you stupid child, you do not disobey my orders, when I say stay, you stay."

Rincthel gulped and nodded heavily, her eyes casting downwards, she glanced behind her and saw a few other elven guards and Legolas walking behind them and felt embarrassment flood her as she was told off publicly.

"I am sorry My Lord, the thought of your lordship out there against danger was getting to me and the fact that I was becoming tiresome of waiting," She all but blurted out as they entered the throne hall.

"Lle tela? (are you finished?)" Thranduil asked dryly, ridding himself of the extra weight he carried known as his robes, showing just his tunic and leggings.

"I know not what you say," Rincthel frowned with confusion, stopping hersef from moving any further, letting the guards and Legolas pass, the latter looking at her expressionless.

One week later Legolas had her work on her stance and support whilst Thranduil had her practise useful phrases.

The week after Legolas had her strike at an Elf with the same ability as her until she struck the elf down whilst Thranduil had her learn the alphabet.

The week after that however was a little more different than the rest of the lessons when fighting.

"What is under that?" Rincthel asked, her eyes wide, her body ready with her sword pointing towards the rattling object.

Legolas smirked whilst crossing his arms. "I have told the King about your quick abilities of learning and he agreed with me to let you fight a real battle and to take a life," He said, gauging her reaction.

Rincthel's body tensed up considerably at her passing thoughts. "That's not what I think it is, is it?" She whispered into the thin air.

"It depends, what do you think it is?" Legolas tilted his head, his arms dropping to his side as he stepped forwards.

Rincthel had not answered him, instead she plucked up the courage to walk forwards, holding her sword up. She placed the tip to the cloth and flipped it off.

She let out a shriek as the Orc in front of her squealed, roared and tried to curse her through the tight rope. "I cannot," She gasped stepping backwards.

"You can and you will, the King wishes to see how you are in a real life situation." Legolas looked down grimly. "We fear something big is about to happen."

Rincthel frowned and glanced back at the raging Orc and nodded, letting out a breath before holding up her sword. "Okay."

Legolas glanced up and held a small smile and began nodding. "Seeing you these past four weeks grow stronger has been a privilege-"

"Please do not make this sound like a goodbye, just let the stupid thing out," She snarled through her fear and ignored Legolas as he scanned her before nodding once and opening the latch before jumping into the trees.

The Orc stepped out of the cage, ripping the ropes apart and taking the rope from his mouth.

"Little elfling thinks she can kill me!" He roared, snorts of laughter leaving his rotten mouth.

"Uin Edhel (I am not an elf)," She growled before striking at the giant Orc, slicing into the air as he skilfully dodged the sharp blade.

He made to strike her with his hands but she let out a yell, pirouetted on her foot and she chopped the arm off of the Orc.

He let out a wail and fell to his knees, clutching his halved arm and gave her the perfect chance to slice her blade through his neck, killing him for good with just one swift movement.

She stood hunched, breathing heavily. She felt proud of herself for holding her own on suck a short notice but she also felt shocked.

"I did it, I actually killed an Orc," She whispered, slowly looking up at her teacher who stood with a minuscule smile on his face and he nodded a sign of acknowledgement and pride.

"The King will be pleased by your actions, you have proved to be a great asset," Legolas told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come, I think it's time we get your armour fitted."

Rincthel glanced down at the headless Orc before following the tall elf with the golden hair. Never had she taken a life and now she had, what would her father think? Her sister?

"Are not going to inform your father of the result?" She asked when they came to a different hallway, one she hadn't seen before.

"We will come to that after," He replied, pushing open the wooden doors and the elves inside stopped their actions, nodding their heads respectfully to their prince.

"Prince Legolas, how may we assist you?" One of the maidens asked with a polite smile, her eyes twinkling.

"I dropped by earlier, I need assistance on fitting armour on mellon nin, (my friend)" Legolas patted Rincthel's back with a light hand, pushing the girl forwards.

The elleth ran her eyes up and down Rincthel's figure and nodded once, a smile on her face that seemed to have widened. "Of course, my Lord, if you would please follow."

Rincthel glanced around the room as they followed the elleth to the back room. "Please remove all unnecessary clothing." Rincthel casted a meaningful look at Legolas who nodded before turning his head. She discard her top layer of clothing, leaving herself with her leggings and undervest.

"Here is a tunic, milady, this will help us have an idea of how much armour you would need," The elf said, handing the forest green tunic to Rincthel who took it in her hands, sliding it on over her head.

It took an hour to gather all measurements and designs the two both agreed on and with a nod and farewell the two were walking to the throne hall.

"Lle naa belegohtar mellon nin, (you are a mighty warrior, my friend)" Legolas complimented as they came closer to the doors.

Rincthel was startled by the sudden compliment and felt lost of words. "Diola lle."

"Ta nae amin saesa, you have come a long way to be who you are now, I think you are worthy of a place in the army."

Rincthel felt touched by his words and placed a hand above her chest, on her heart and nodded her head. "All to you and our King," She said, letting the guards open the door.

"I must admit, I thought you would not have picked up on our language but yet again you prove me to be wrong," He smiled, letting the Forodwaith walk in first before all smiles and laughter fell, seeing their King upon the throne with a grave expression.

"Ada, mani naa ta?" Legolas questioned, stepping forwards.

"I believe death is upon our friends and their King Under the Mountain," Thranduil replied, standing from his throne. "I must go, son, I would like you to stay here, reign in my absence," He said, walking down the stairs.

Legolas opened his mouth to arguement but stopped at the feel of his fathers hand on his shoulder. "Are you taking Rincthel with you?" He questioned. "Tauriel?" He remembered the fiery elven warrior.

"Rincthel? Yes. Tauriel? No."

Rincthel glanced up at the mention of her name, her eyes widening.

"Yet she does not have armour, ada think this through," Legolas tried to reason but Thranduil would have none of it.

"The decision is final, we leave at nightfall," He ordered, walking away from the two, guards following him.

Rincthel turned to look at her friend with fear clear in her eyes. "Why does he do this?" She whispered. "I don't believe I am ready for this," She confessed.

Legolas smiled at her with sadness, although it didn't show how he truly felt. His stomach dropped for his family and friends that were going, leaving him behind. "You are ready, you always were, you just needed the push," He whispered, tooking a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"You believe so?" Rincthel asked, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I do."

Rincthel nodded and suprised her elven friend by bringing him into a hug. "Then I shall fight for the both of us," She whispered, her cheek against his chest. She felt his hands on her back and smiled. "Tenna' ento lye omenta." (Until we next meet)

"Tenna' san', mellon nin, (until then, my friend)" Legolas nodded, letting her go. "Let's get you ready, shall we not?"

The ride to the Erebor was not as long as Rincthel expected but it seemed they had arrived at the wrong time, just as the dwarves were escaping.

"Tanago haid!" Thranduil shouted, his hand raised as he gazed down at the destruction of the mountain.

"Is that a-" Rincthel cut herself off as she looked across the fire and ruin left of Erebor.

"A dragon? Yes," Thranduil murmured, his heart beating faster, flashbacks of his past flashing through his mind. "We turn back."

Rincthel looked at her King in shock. "What?" She shrieked in horror, gaining the attention of her King and the elven army stood behind them. "You are their friend, they place their hope in you!" She shouted.

Thranduil leapt from his Elk, disbelief on his face as he travelled closer to her horse. Rincthel climbed down from hers, meeting him halfway. "Do not speak to your King with that manner, Uuma ma' ten' rashwe, Rincthel ta tuluva a' lle." (Don't look for trouble, it will come to you)

"I do not believe in this, with or without you, I intend to help those dwarves," She whispered, defying her King's wishes.

"Dan, u-eveditham, (we shall not meet again)" Thranduil told her. "You shall never come back."

"Goheno nin, heruamin, (forgive me, my Lord)" She bowed her head. "May I ask you of something?" She asked, looking up into the blue eyes.

"You may," Thranduil granted, his jaw clenching the more he looked at the betrayer. He had not expected soft lips to press against his and then like the air, they vanished. He had subconsciously closed his eyes for when he had opened them, the last he saw od her, was her blonde hair.

"Galu, (good luck)" He whispered before jumping back on to his Elk, nodding his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Rincthel slowed Nanook, her horse, to a slow trot, looking around at the crying dwarves around her, she knew of Dale and Erebor becoming one but that was no more, she watched as the city of Dale burned, leaving nothing but a town surrounded by what once was the city, now a lake.

She kicked at her horse, the slow trot becoming faster as she travelled to the mouth of Erebor, where she had seen the King Under the Mountain stagger out of. "Milord!" She shouted as she got closer to them.

"We want no part of you Elves anymore, leave!" A dwarf had shouted, she recognised him to be Thorin, son of Thrain.

"I am no Elf, I am a Forodwaith from the land of ice," She told him, sliding from the horse's saddle. She nodded her head lowly in the presence of a King and his Prince. "I come bearing help when others would not," She said. "I suggest at a time like this it would be wise to take all help given."

Thorin stared at her before giving in and nodding with a huff.

"Do you have a plan? Surely there is somewhere safe your people could reside," Rincthel walked with him, scanning the crowds.

"There is a place, Balin!" Rincthel followed his gaze and saw an older Dwarf come closer, his face wiser than others she had seen. "Gather the people, we move quickly," Thorin ordered. "Eriador is our home now."

Rincthel helped the Dwarves as they moved to the Lone-Lands, sometimes letting Nanook carry some of the the weight of the Dwarves luggage or a Dwarven child.

It took time re-building a home for the Dwarves, twenty years to be exact, she soon became close with Thorin, the two would teach each other of their homelands, for Rincthel she would tell him stories of Forochel, the old wives tales and the songs of their land and in return she gained new knowledge and even helped the Duredain folk create new tales.

Rincthel was currently braiding a Dwarven child's hair when someone had come into her tent, asking for her on Thorin's behalf. She apologised to the young girl and followed the messenger to Thrain's tent.

She walked through the flaps and saw that the King, his prince with Balin and a few others from the council were sat around the table, maps and plans spread out in front of them.

"My Lord, you called for me?" She announced her appearance, looking directly at Thorin who nodded thankful for her. "Where is King Thror?" She asked, noticing his lack of appearance.

Thorin and his father glanced down, hard expressions on their faces. "He left," Thorin told her. "He gave us this however." He held up a map of the Lonely Mountain along with a ring. "We plan on taking over Moria."

Rincthel's eyes widened at the news. "These are battle plans," She murmured, glancing down at the papers in front. She tilted her head, moving one of the plans to face her so she could read them.

She had learned the Dwarves culture, language and history in the past years, different teachers for each subject.

"You plan to walk in there and reign, what of your enemies, will they not see something such as this coming?" She frowned, shaking her head. "I have no place in saying this but I do not think this is wise."

Thrain II placed his large hands on the table, lifting himself up. "I don't care!" He shouted. "We leave at nightfall, I am not living like this for the rest of my life," He huffed. "Dismissed, all of you." He and the others exited the tent.

Rincthel glanced at Thorin only to see him frowning at the table, his arms crossed. She made her way over to him, laying a pale hand on his shoulder, she was only a foot taller than him. "I will follow you into battle, Thorin, you know this."

Thorin looked up at her, nodding with a smile of gratitude on his face. "I know, I just worry for my father, the disappearance of my grandfather has taken a toll on him, he is not thinking straight."

"And what of you?"

"I want to do what is right for my people," Thorin muttered, moving from under her hand to the edge of the tent, over looking his kin with fondness. "The Arkenstone can help us rebuild everything we lost and yet, we will never get it back."

Rincthel tilted her head, curious about the Dwarf's revelation. "Perhaps one day you might, be patient Thorin, all will come at the right time," She riddled, a smile on her face.

Thorin nodded yet did not glance back at her, he heard her come up behind him and the two stood there watching the people work and care for others.

_

"What is it you are making?" One of the youngest Dwarf's she had come across in one of the first familes she had helped; Thiznal had come up to her after watching her work over the forge, a hot hammer in place as she banged onto the iron.

Rincthel paused her actions, blowing whisps of hair from her dirt covered face and smiled down at the dwarf prince happily. "I am creating a little trinket, a talisman if you must," She explained, picking up the hot iron with her gloved hand.

"A talisman? Why would a lady like you need such luck by one stone?" Thiznal winked at her, the older Forodwaith let out a boast of laughter at his words.

"Because, when we go into war, I must look upon something, a reason for me to fight." She glanced down at the object sadly. "When I am in dire need all I would have to do is look upon this tiny object and I will remember the memories I shared with your kin and all that you have offered me."

Thiznal's mouth parted in shock at her words, his heart touched by her confession and the sadness that over took her smile, the one everyone enjoyed. "Then I hope you take it with you for every battle," He said, laying a hand on her bare one that rest upon the handle of the hammer.

Rincthel let out a muffled giggle and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in the process before letting go of it. "I shall," She promised him with a salute and watched as he nodded to her before running over to where Kirgril was playing with the swords, practising.

Rincthel shook her head at the short conversation and glanced down at the object that was shaped as a leaf, a green gem from a necklace that had been given to her by Rilien when they were only babes. Behind the leaves were two hammers that crossed over.

It took care, passion and patience to carve so much detail into such a tiny object. She had created a make shift necklace that had been apart of a rope, platting the strands to make it sturdy. She fell in love with the talisman, what more could she do to it?

A gem for home. A leaf for the Woodland Elves and two axes for her beloved Dwarves.

Home. She hadn't hought of that place for a long time. Surely it had become a place Orcs, Wargs and Goblins had overrun by now, had they caught her father? Murdered him? Had the foul creatures killed her sister?

Not only did her heart hurt at the thoughts but so had her brain, it had taken a toll on her, it hurt, of course it would and she felt broken without her older sister beside her, the one who had guided her.

She placed the object on the cooling rack, taking off the glove and distinguishing the flame at the forge. The hammer placed by the heated pad.

She rubbed at her wrists, eyeing the talisman before walking back out into the air, breathing in it's freshness, her mind calmed.

"It's time," Thorin's voice broke her thoughts. Her eyes snapped open and turned to see him next to her, his sword in hand with a sullen expression.

"Do you plan to take your nephews?" She asked, turning to follow his gaze over the dwarves.

"No, they're too young, they still have much to learn," He told her, his mind set on his decision. "My father is lining up the men as we speak, I suggest you say your farewells now," He turned to her, his shoulders slumping.

"Thorin, you of all people know I have no one here," Rincthel replied, her feelings seeping into her voice.

"Not true," Thorin smiled, shaking his head. "You have two brothers that love you dearly, almost like one of their own." Rincthel looked behind her and saw the two younglings stood a few metres away, their eyes filled with unshed tears.

"As I love them," She muttered, placing a hand on Thorin's shoulder as she passed him, walking to the youngest dwarves. "Kirgril, Thiznal," She greeted, her hand crossed over her chest as a sign of greeting. Though this way the elven way, somehow she had not the heart to drop it.

"I wish you didn't have to go with them," Thiznal sighed, stepping forwards after giving his brother a quick look, one Rincthel couldn't decipher.

"I am a warrior, it's my duty, soon you'll be saying your farewells to your loved ones," She smiled, glancing at both of the boys. "That's where I mst correct myself," She sighed, placing herself on one knee to become his height. "This isn't goodbye, this is merely a reminder that I will come back."

Shocking both Thiznal and Rincthel, Kirgril threw himself at her, his arms wrapping tightly around her neck before he quickly realised his place, muttering an apology. "Just in case," He breathed out a chuckle.

Thiznal nodded and followed his brothers actions albeit a little more gentler and slower. Rincthel had time to wrap her arms around him before breaking their bond, standing straight. "Now, do me a favour and look out for Destel, I worry she will go mad without her brother and father by her side and being alone with Frey," She winked, ruffling Kirgril's hair, who slapped her hand away with a tut.

"We promise," Thiznal laughed cheerfully, befre taking her hand, bowing and then laying a gentle kiss. His brother pushed him out of the way, copying his actions.

"Don't bow to _me, I _am no one to bow down to, you should only bow down to your king," She hissed, glacing around but no one hand noticed.

"_We_ choose to do what we like_ and_ we were taught chivalry believe it or not, it's polite to bow to a lady, is it not?" Kirgril snapped, cocking an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

Rincthel pouted, before sighing and nodding. "Impressive, you'd make a fine King," She winked.

"Rincthel!" Rincthel glanced back to see Thorin nod at her, signalling her time was up. She sighed and looked at the brothers before smiling brightly. "Do me proud," She winked once again before walking away.

"No Rincthel, you do us proud!" Thiznal shouted after her, laughter in his tone. He was content by her leaving, she promised she would come back and over the years he had know her, she had never broken it.

"I promised to come back to those boys, I hope we win this," She growled, passing Thorin who matched her stride.

"As I promised to be here for when my sister finally marries, trust me when I say this, Rincthel," Thorin paused, turning to look at Rincthel.

"I intend on winning," He grinned.


End file.
